jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Wiktoria Tomczak/Smoczy Władca
Cześć jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie więc proszę o wytrozumiałość. Za wszelkie błędy ortograficzne przepraszam. Na początek kilka informacji: *Czkawka poznał już szczerbatka *Przyjaźnią się ze sobą już 3 lata. Czyli poznali się w wieku 12 lat. Czkawka zastanawia się nad ucieczką. *Stoik obwinia Czkawkę za porwanie Valki. *Stoik wyżywa się na Czkawce. *Czkaastrid nie będzie, ale będzie inna niespodzianka. *Valka będzie później. *Na początku wszyscy wyglądają jak z JWS i mają po 15 lat, w dalszych rozdziałach mają po 20 lat i wyglądają z JWS2. I chyba to tyle i mam nadzieje, że wam się spodoba. PROLOG Cześć my się chyba nie znamy nazywam się Czkawka tak wiem dziwne imię możecie się śmiać. Wikingowie uważają że głupie imiona odstraszają gnomy i trolle. Mieszka na wyspie Berk gdzie żeby być kimś musisz zabić smoka, problem w tym że ja właśnie jestem nikim. Przez to że nie zabiłem smoka i jestem wątłej postawy to wszyscy mnie biją,poniżają i wyśmiewają nawet mój kochany ojciec który obwinia mnie o porwanie mojej mamy przez smoki. Powiem wam szczerze że dla mnie to ludzie są gorsze od smoka. Ja właśnie znalazłem swojego najlepszego przyjaciela wśród smoków i to nie byle jakiego a nocną furię. Szczerbatek bo tak ma na imię powiedział mi przepowiednie o smoczym władcy. Uznacie mnie pewnie za wariata ale potrafię zmieniać się w każdego smoka jakiego tylko chce a na dodatek rozumiem co do mnie mówią i umiem porozumiewać się w ich języku i jestem również ognioodporny, ale wracając Stoik już nie raz chciał mnie po pijanemu zabić ale zawsze w odpowiednim momencie wchodzi Pyskacz, czyli nasz miejscowy kowal. Jestem u niego czeladnikiem. Pyskacz jako jedyny z całej wioski się mną interesuje i zastępuje mi ojca którego nie mam. Jest jeszcze moje utrapienie na wyspie czyli banda Smarka. Po spotkaniu z nimi zawsze wychodzę poturbowany.Codziennie nie ma nocy jakiej by nie było śni mi się jakaś czarnowłosa dziewczyna o niebieskich oczach i cudownym uśmiechu. W tym śnie zachowujemy się jak starzy dobrzy znajomi co jest jeszcze bardziej dziwniejsze znam jej imię a ona moje. Victoria to musi chyba być poważne imię ale nie będziemy przykładać nadziei do czegoś co nie istnieje. Wiecie na tej wyspie tak podle mnie traktują że zastanawiam się nad ucieczką razem ze Szczerbatkiem. I mieć kontakt z ludźmi tylko w nagłych przypadkach a tak to żyć tylko ze smokami, tak jak teraz patrzę z tej perspektywy to jednak będzie dobre wyjście a teraz wybaczcie ale mam zamiar się spakować i na następny dzień uciec z tej przeklętej wyspy. ROZDZIAŁ1 To jest mój ostatni dzień na Berk a raczej noc. Gdy wszystko już spakowałem poszedłem tylko po najstarszego koguta, który wstaje razem z słońcem abym mógł jak najszybciej uciec z tej przeklętej wyspy.Jak wszystko było już gotowe i na swoim miejscu poszedłem spać żebym nie miał problemu ze wstaniem. Oczywiście jak zwykle śnił mi się ten sam sen co zawsze czyli czarnowłosa dziewczyna.Lecz nagle obudził mnie tak jak planowałem nasz kochany kogut. Szybko zerwałem się z łóżka i schowałem koguta do szafy aby nie obudził ojca. Gdy się już ubrałem i sprawdziłem czy rzeczywiście wszystko mam napisałem do Pyskacza list w którym wszystko wyjaśniłem i poprosiłem oto aby uwolnił koguta z mojej szafy. W ziołem wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy, zaniosłem jeszcze tylko list do pyskacza i poszedłem nad Krucze Urwisko gdzie znajduje się Szczerbatek. Gdy tylko się tam znalazłem zauważyłem koło stawu mojego najlepszego przyjaciela odrazu wpadłem na pomysł aby drastycznie go obudzić. Wyjąłem z mojej torby małą miskę i nalałem do niej wody i wylałem to wszystko Szczerbatkowi na głowę. Odrazu obudził się jak poparzony, jak się już ogarną szukał osoby która go tak brutalnie obudziła gdy jego wzrok padł na mnie nie mogłem się przestać śmiać z jego miny. -Ha, ha, ha bardzo śmieszne, teraz to ty oberwiesz.- jak to usłyszałem natychmiast się uspokoiłem bo wiedziałem o co mu chodzi. -Ani się w.....- nie dane mi było skończyć bo rzucił się na mnie z językiem. Wygramoliłem się z pod niego dopiero po 5 minutach- Szczerbatek wiesz, że to się nie spiera- oczywiście wielka dzidzia się obraziła- dobra szczerbatek później się powygłupiasz teraz nie mamy czasu musimy z stąd spadać. - Czkawka co się stało?- i stało się to czego najbardziej się obawiałem popłakałem się. -A co się miało stać po prostu chcę stąd uciec jak najdalej. Skoro mój własny ojciec mnie nienawidzi to poco mam tu być. Zostałeś mi tylko ty Szczerbatku i nie chcę cię stracić.- i w wtedy popłakałem się na dobre. - Nie stracisz mnie Czkawka bo jesteśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi a tera choć spadamy stąd- założyłem mu lotkę i siodło. tak dobrze przeczytaliście lotkę , niestety to przeze mnie ją stracił gdy go zestrzeliłem , ale zrobiłem mu nową. Powiem wam,że nawet się cieszę że go zestrzeliłem, ponieważ tak byśmy się nigdy nie poznali. - Dobra gotowe możemy z stąd spadać. -Ale przed tym zrobimy im mały kawał co ty na to Czkawka? -Z tobą zawsze- Szczerbatek opowiedział mi miej więcej o co chodzi i mi się to podobało. W zieliśmy gorącą smołę i przyczepiliśmy ją nad dźwiami i gdy ktoś je otworzy to spadnie na niego smoła. Natomiast z drugiej strony jest na samym dole jest przyczepiona lina,że gdy ktoś ją trąci to spadną na niego pióra i będzie najzwyczajniej w świecie kurczakiem. Oczywiście żebyśmy mieli ze Szczerbatkiem pewność,że smoła będzie jeszcze gorąca i się na niego wyleję strzeliliśmy w take duże bale ( wiecie o co mi chodzi te duże co się zapala podczas ataków smoków).Zanim odlecieliśmy usłyszeliśmy wielki krzyk Stoika, tak Stoika on nie jest już moim ojcem . Gdy ludzie już wyskoczyli przed domy nie zobaczyli już nikogo, bo już ich nie było tak samo jak już nie było Czkawki teraz jest Smoczy Jeździec. Od teraz zaczynamy ze Szczerbatkiem nowe życie. ROZDZIAŁ 2 Lecimy z Szczerbatkiem już kilka godzin w poszukiwaniu odpowiedniego miejsca gdzie moglibyśmy zamieszkać. Nagle na horyzoncie zauważyliśmy kolejną wyspę. Tak jak kilkanaście poprzednich sprawdziliśmy czy ta wyspa się nada.Okazało się, że jest idealna, było miejsce gdzie mogliśmy wybudować nasz dom, kuźnie oraz miejsce gdzie mógłbym planować "najazdy" na łowców. Jest też duże jezioro z wodospadem i duży las gdzie mogą osiedlić wszystkie smoki.tak jak postanowiliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem tak zrobiliśmy i po tygodniu nasz dom był już gotowy razem z dekoracjami jak i inne rzeczy. Oczywiście nie skończyli byśmy wszystkiego tak szybko gdyby nie pomoc smoków które nam pomagały. Dodatkowo zrobiliśmy też paśniki, wodopoje oraz sale do leczenia smoków które odbijemy z rąk łowców. **** 5 lat później **** Przez te 5 lat kiedy uciekliśmy z wyspy wszystko się zmieniło. Wszyscy nazywają mnie smoczym jeźdźcem albo jak kto woli smoczym władcą, natomiast smoki nazywają mnie smocze dziecię bądź smoczym bratem co w dokładnym tłumaczeniu na nasze znaczy pół smok. Zrobiłem sobie specjalny strój, dzięki czemu nikt inny nie wie jak wyglądam. nigdy nikomu nie mówię jak mam na imię, skąd pochodzę ani jak wyglądam. Już na większości wysp jest pokój ze smokami, nawet Dagur Szalony dał się namówić do pokoju ze smokami. Gdy jesteśmy już przy Dagurze to jako jedyny wie o mnie wszystko. Pewnie zapytacie się dlaczego skoro przyrzekłem sobie, że nikomu nie powiem, nic o sobie. To dlatego, że Dagur już dużo razy pomógł mnie i Szczerbatkowi. Oczywiście Dagur nie obejdzie się od swoich pomysłów i nazywa mnie bratem. Mam jednego największego wroga którym jest Drago Krwawdoń. Zawsze co tydzień ląduje u niego w lochu i próbuje wydobyć ze mnie tajemnice jak oswoić smoki, czasem nawet musi do tego wykorzystywać tortury ale ja nigdy mu nic nie powiem ponieważ chce on stworzyć smoczą armię. Tworzę również mapę krain na które trafiam razem z Szczerbatkiem podczas wspólnych wypraw i lotów, jest naprawdę duża. Przez ten cały czas nigdy nie pomyślałem ani nie zatenschniłem za Berk. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Właśnie wracałem z kolejnego ataku na łowców, ale niestety okazało się, że była to pułapka i nie wyszło to dla mnie najlepiej. Zostałem trafiony zatrutą strzałą, niestety rana wyglądała na poważną i musieliśmy zatrzymać się na najbliższej wyspie która nie wyglądała najciekawiej. Cała była z lodu ale na szczęście znaleźliśmy wejście do środka co najdziwniejsze było tam pełno smoków. Czułem się tam bezpiecznie, bo jeżeli są smoki to na pewno tak jest. Pewno uważacie mnie teraz za wariata ale tak jest smoki bez powodu nie wybrały by tego miejsca. Od razu gry wylądowaliśmy podszedł do mnie szczerbatek aby obślinić ranę ponieważ ślina nocnej furii jest lecznicza. Jak uporaliśmy się z nogą położyłem się koło szczerbatka, zanim szczerbatek okrył mnie skrzydłem zauważyłem, że obok nas położyły się smoki gotowe do obrony nas. Gdy zostałem przykryty skrzydłem odrazu zasnąłem, ale nie na długo ponieważ obudził mnie warkot szczerbatka. Od razu dałem mu znać,że już nie śpię. jak wyszedłem z pod skrzydła nie tylko szczerbatek warczał i mnie bronił ale też reszta smoków. Uspokoiłem je gestem ręki aby się nie martwiły w razie czego jest ze mną szczerbatek. Od razu gry smoki się odsunęły podszedł do mnie jeździec, co najgorsze w takim momencie nie miałem na sobie maski kiedy najbardziej tego podszebowałem. Nagle jeździec zaczął do mnie podchodzić a ja przestraszony zacząłem się cofać, aż natrafiłem na ścianę. Niestety jeździec dalej do mnie podchodził w pewnym momencie zaczął w moim kierunku wystawiać rękę ale po dotchnięciu mojej brody cofną ją ale potem co powiedział i zrobił jeszcze bardziej mnie zszokowało. -Czkawka?- po prostu cudownie nie ja przez pięć 5 lat ukrywam swoją tożsamość a tu nagle zjawia się taka kobieta i wszystko psuje. Zapytacie się pewnie skąd wiem ponieważ zdjęła maskę. -Czy ja... Czy ja cię znam? -Nie byłeś jeszcze mały... ale matka nigdy nie zapomina - tak wtedy naprawdę się przestraszyłem - Ćśśś... - wtedy popatrzyła na szczerbatka i reakcję innych smoków- choć- co innego mi pozostało jak pójście za nią i się dowiedzieć jak to naprawdę jest. -Jesteś moją matką! Nie słyszysz jak to niedorzecznie brzmi. Mam masę pytań, gzie się podziewałaś przez te wszystkie lata. Wszyscy myślą, że nie żyjesz myślą, że pożarły cię...- I wtedy zobaczyłem coś co mnie najbardziej zdziwiło wszędzie było pełno smoków. Nie czekając na nic zacząłem iść dalej, ale niestety w moim przypadku nie ominęło mnie oczywiście kłanianie się smoków odrazu jak to zrobiły ja zacząłem się im odkłaniać. Szczerbatek puknął mnie w ramię i pokazał na górę odrazu powędrowałem na górę wzrokiem. Niestety za szybko to zrobiłem i odskoczyłem przerażony -to tu spędziłaś te wszystkie lata- a moja mama tylko kiwa głową. Boże jak to dziwnie brzmi pewnie dużo czasu minie zanim się przyzwyczaję. - Nie jesteś zły? - Nie, nie codzień człowiek dowiaduje się że jego matka jest na wpół szaloną strażniczką smoków - ona się tylko zaśmiała. - A powiedz mi synu, bo chyba mogę się tak do ciebie zwracać - ja tylko kiwnąłem głową - dlaczego smoki ci się pokłoniły. Robią to tylko w towarzystwie alfy. - Wiem jest to trochę wnerwiające ale tysiące la temu zostało zapisane, że na świat przyjdzie smoczy jeździec i tak o to jestem i stoję przed tobą. - Zaraz czyli chcesz mi powiedzieć,że to ty jesteś tym smoczy jeźdźcem i naprzykrza się łowcą i Krwawdoniowi? - Tak to właśnie ja. - Niesłychane, ale nie o tym mowa chciałam ci przedstawić dwie osoby. - No dobrze chodźmy - najpierw mama zaprowadziła mnie do dużego jeziora gdzie był wielki oszołomostrach. Gdy nas zobaczył zaczął się podnosić a smoki mu się kłaniały tak jak mama więc żeby nie wyjść na idiotę i się nie ośmieszyć też się pokłoniłem, ale jedna to co wtedy zrobił ten oszołomostrach strasznie mnie zdziwiło. - Powstań Smoczy Jeźdźcu to ja powinienem się tobie kłaniać. - tak jak mnie poprosił wstałem, ale niestety jak wstałem zobaczyłem to samo co zawsze wszystkie smoki mi się kłaniały w tym razem z alfą. - Proszę cię nie kłaniaj się i jakbyś mógł to powiedz też to reszcie smoków? - Oczywiście smoczy władco. - I jeszcze jedno -Tak? - Zwracajcie się wszyscy do mnie Czkawka. Dobrze? - Oczywiście - i alfa schował się z powrotem do jeziora. - Ty umiesz smoczy? - Co to aż takie dziwne? - Wiesz jeszcze nigdy oprócz jednej osoby która ze mną mieszka nie mówi po smoczemu. - A właśnie mamo powiedz kim jest ta druga osoba którą mam poznać? - Niestety Czkawka ale musisz trochę poczekać bo jej aktualnie tu nie mam. Po prostu gdzieś się zapodziała i niestety nie wiem gdzie. - O to coś czyje, że się polubimy mamy taki sam charakter. - Może, a teraz chodź pewnie jesteś głodny? - tak z chęcią coś zjem, tylko mamo? - Tak? - Nie dodawaj do jedzenia niebieskiego Orleanu bo jestem na niego uczulony. - Oczywiście - i tak oto poszedłem z mamą na obiad niczego się nie spodziewając tego czeka mnie później. ROZDZIAŁ 4 << pov. Victoria >> My się chyba nie znamy jestem Victoria i mam 20 lat nigdy nie poznałam swojej rodziny od zawsze wychowały mnie smoki. Nie pamiętam nic na ich temat. Od kiedy byłam mała opiekowała się mną Valka, zawsze była dla mnie jak rodzina, wspierała mnie gdy tego potrzebowałam była dla mnie jak przyjaciółka. Może uznacie mnie za wariatkę, ale od kąt pamiętam śnił mi się brązowowłosy chłopak o imieniu Czkawka. Zawsze normalnie ze sobą rozmawialiśmy w tych snach jak starzy dobrzy znajomi, nawet nie można byłoby powiedzieć się w ogóle nie znamy. Mam też najlepszą przyjaciółkę, jest nią smok z gatunku Nocna Furia. Na szczęście nie jest ostatnia ze swojego gatunku gdyż jest jeszcze Smoczy Jeździec który ma drugą Nocną Furię. Propo Smoczego Jeźdźca mam na nim obsesję zawszę chciałam być taka sama jak on pomagać smokom i je bronić. Gdy słyszałam od smoków o incydencie w którym brał udział smoczy jeździec jak najszybciej razem z Błyskawicą szybko leciałyśmy do niego mając nadzieję że go chociaż spotkamy i powie nam jak to robić aby być takim jak on. Pewnie się spytacie dlaczego powiedziałam, że dowiedziałam się tego wszystkiego od smoków odpowiedź jest prosta, rozumiem smoczy. Właśnie razem z Błyskawicą wracałyśmy z kolejnej wyprawy która niestety zakończyła się niepowodzeniem na spotkanie ze smoczym jeźdźcem. Jak weszłam do sanktuarium to pierwsze co zrobiłam to poszłam się przywitać z alfą. Od razu rozpromienił się na mój widok. Chuchnął we mnie lodem co spowodowało szron na moich włosach. Ja się tylko uśmiechnęłam strzepałam szron z moich włosów i poszłam do jaskini w której powinna się znajdować Valka, nie myliłam się tylko dziwne bo nie była sama był z nią brązowowłosy chłopak... moment czekaj brązowowłosy chłopak coś mi się wydaję, że go znam. -Valka... kto to jest? - O Victoria widzę, że już wróciłaś. - Tak, ale nie odpowiedziałaś na moje pytanie kim jest ten chłopak. - A tak to jest Czkawka... - Zaraz, zaraz Czkawka ja skądś kojarzę to imię - i wtedy odwrócił się ten chłopak i już wiedziałam skąd go znam. Te same oczy zielone jak trawa, te cudowne włosy, te rysy twarzy. To jest ten sam chłopak który mi się zawsze śni. << pov. Czkawka >> Słyszałem jak mama z kimś rozmawia nie jaka Victoria skądś znam to imię i wtedy postanowiłem się odwrócić i zobaczyć z kim rozmawia mam i oniemiałem przede mną stała ta sama dziewczyna która mi się śni co noc. - Ja cię znam - powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie, na co odrazu wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Mama patrzyła się na nas jak na idiotów. - To ty śnisz mi się co noc. - zapytałem dziewczyny a raczej Victorii. - Tak, a ty mi. Niewierze już myślałam,że jesteś częścią mojej wyobraźni a tu proszę cały ty. - Tak cały ja, ale żeby było prościej proponuje przejść na ty. Jestem Czkawka - mówiąc to wyciągnąłem w jej kierunku rękę. - Victoria - mówiąc to uścisnęła mi rękę posyłają mi cudowny uśmiech czym odpłaciłem jej się tym samym. - No a powiedz Victoria jak tam twoje polowanie na Smoczego Jeźdźca - popatrzyłem się dziwnie na mamę, o co jej chodzi czy ona jest jakimś łowcą. - Ni jak Valka nigdy chyba nie uda mi się go spotkać i normalnie z nim porozmawiać i dowiedzieć się jak on to robi że zawsze udaje mu się ujść z życiem po pobycie u Drago - uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem,a więc o to chodzi. - Wiesz Victoria chyba mogę Ci pomóc - założyłem na twarz maskę. - Tak a niby jak co? - To może się odwrócisz - jak to zrobiła jej twarz była komiczna. - Niewierze to ja się cały czas za tobą uganiam a ty się tak po prostu pojawiasz cudownie. Jednego dnia pojawia się i chłopak z moich snów i Smoczy Jeździec a co najlepsze okazuje się być tą samą osobą. - Oj ale nie powiesz że to źle co? - Nie wręcz cudownie, no a tera wyśpiewasz mi wszystko jak na spowiedzi wszystko po kolei. - Niech Ci będzie od czego mam zacząć? - Od samego początku. - No dobrze ale usiądź bo to będzie długa historia i ty mamo jak chcesz to też możesz posłuchać. ROZDZIAŁ 5 (Cz-Czkawka)- no dobra to od czego zacząć? (V- Victoria)- Od początku Cz- Odkąd pamiętam zawsze byłem pośmiewiskiem na Berk a Stoik zawsze obwiniał mnie o twoją śmierć mamo. Jak skończyłem 5 lat to wysłał mnie do Pyskacza na jego czeladnika. W wieku 10 lat zrobiłem mu nowy topór to oczywiście wypróbował go na kim oczywiście że na mnie, oczywiście na dodatek jak codziennie był pijany i zrobił mi to- i tu pokazałem na moją ranę na nodze- ale kontynuując gdyby nie wszedł pyskacz to prawdopodobnie byłbym już martwy. Gdy skończyłem 12 lat poznałem szczerbatka. Gdyby nie on to prawdo podobnie był zwariował a w najlepszym przypadku bym się po prostu zabił. Odkąd pamięta śniła mi się czarnowłosa dziewczyna którą okazałaś się ty i cieszę się z że mogłem cię wreźcie poznać i że nie byłaś moją wyobraźnią. W wieku 15 lat uciekliśmy z tam tond razem z Szczerbatkiem i zaczęliśmy nowe życie jako nieznani obrońcy smoków i ja jako smoczy jeździec. Znaleźliśmy wyspę która nam się podobała i nazwaliśmy ją końcem świata. Przez następne 5 lat lądowaliśmy u Drago co dwa tygodnie w czwartek w lochu, O Berk nigdy nie pomyślałem i nie zapragnąłem tam wrócić. Jeszcze jedna rzecz jedyną osobą która zna moje imię i pochodzenie to jest Dagur Szalony. Zawsze pomagał nam w niektórych sytuacjach i zajmować się rannymi smokami i jakby w moim towarzystwie wołał bracie to się nie zdziwcie bo to ja. Jakieś pytania? Bo muszę lecieć do domu i zająć się smokami jak i wyspą. (V)- Ja mam. (Cz)-Jakie? (V)- Mogę lecieć z tobą obiecuję że będę grzeczna. (Cz)- Czemu by nie i tak przyda mi się dodatkowa pomoc przy smokach. Jeżeli mamo chcesz to możesz lecieć z nami im więcej osób tym lepiej. (Val)- Jasne czemu by nie.- Po naszej przemiłej rozmowie polecieliśmy do domu nasz cały lot zajął nam 2 godziny. ROZDZIAŁ 6 (V)- Dobra to od czego mam zacząć?- zapytała cała podekscytowana. (CZ) - Najpierw moja droga wypadało by po takiej podróży odpocząć i coś zjeść co ty na to? (V)- Musimy nie możemy odrazu iść do smoków? (VAL)- Wiecie co ja mam lepszy pomysł wy pójdziecie do smoków a ja wam coś przygotuje do jedzenia co wy na to? (V) - Zgoda- powiedziała szybko victoria złapała mnie za rękę i pociągnęła na zewnątrz ie dają c mi dojść do głosu- to co mam robić? (CZ)- Najpierw możemy iść do smoków odpitych niedawno z rąk Drago i sprawdzić co z nimi- tak też zrobiliśmy i niektórym wymieniliśmy opatrunki inne posmarowaliśmy maścią na gojenie się ran i jeszcze przy okazji nakarmiliśmy i napoiliśmy smoki- to co pora wracać? (V)- Tak chodźmy- jak doszliśmy na miejsce w całym domu czuć było zapach naleśników co nie zrobiło na mnie wrażenia bo na codzień je mam - cześć. (VAL)- Cześć jak tam smoki? (CZ)- Dobrze. Mamo? (VAL)- Tak? (CZ) - Tak sobie pomyślałem że może byśmy przenieśli sanktuarium tutaj co ty na to?- zapytałem niepewnie. (VAL)- Wiesz ja nie mam nic przeciwko ale to trzeba się zapytać Alfy. (CZ) - Dobra to jak jutro wrócicie do sanktuarium to victoria się zapyta Alfy bo ja niestety nie mogę iść... pfu lecieć z wami bo muszę spotkać się ze swoim przyjacielem. (VAL) - A jakim? (CZ) -Z Dagurem mamy do ustalenia parę spraw tak więc wybacz ale muszę tam być poza tym będzie zebranie na którym również muszę być. (VAL)- Rozumiem a kiedy skończycie wiesz może? (CZ)- Obawiam się że zejdzie nam to bardzo długo więc nawet myślę że będę tam nocować. Tak więc jak by co pocztę wysyłaj na wyspę Dagura. (V)- A jak np porozmawiam już z alfą to czy będę mogła do ciebie tam dołączyć? (CZ)- Wiesz co Victoria myślę że nie tum razem ale następnym czemu nie. Ok? (V)- No dobra ,ale obiecujesz? (CZ)- Obiecuje no a teraz drogie pani wybaczcie ale idę trochę polatać ze Szczerbatkiem. (VAL)- Kiedy wrócisz? (CZ)- Nie wiem może koło 00.00. (VAL)- Rozumiem, ale uważaj proszę cię. (CZ)- Ja zawsze uważam nie masz się co bać. Dobra Szczerbek lecimy- i już nas nie było podczas lotu nie mogłem się na niczym innym skupić jak Victoria. Nigdy nie myślałem że ta postać z mojego snu istnieje a tu proszę jak grom z jasnego nieba zjawia się ona i przewraca mój świat do góry nogami.- Szczerbek ja już nie wiem co ja mam robić. (SZ)- Chodzi ci o Victorie? Nie wierze smoczy władca syn Drangttata ( Nie wiem jak to się pisze) zakochał się a to ci nowość. Ludzie Słuchajcie pogromca smoków się zakochał!!!! (CZ)- Zamknij się nie musi tego słyszeć cały świat. Ja to ciebie z prośbą przychodzę abyś mi doradził, a ty jak mi pomagasz, za taką pomoc to ja dziękuje bardzo, bez łaski. (SZ)- Oj no nie obrażaj się wiesz że to u ciebie nowość. Skoro naprawdę ja kochasz to pokaż jej to w swoich gestach w stosunku do niej, Ale ważna rada, to że ją kochasz na razie zatrzymaj dla siebie, bo nam się jeszcze dziewczyna wystraszy a tego nie chcemy. (CZ)- Może masz racje. (SZ)- Ja nie mam może racji ja ją mam. Kitem jest to że nawet jakbyśmy przy niej byli i chcieli porozmawiać to nie możemy bo ta twoja panna umie smoczy. (CZ)- Tak to prawda jest to uciążenie ale nic na to nie poradzimy. Szczerbek a ty wiesz kiedy ona ma urodziny to może w tedy byśmy coś dla niej przyszykowali? (SZ)- Odpada słyszałem jak smoki między sobą rozmawiają że ma ona 14 kwietnia a one były 2 miesiące temu więc wybacz ale to ci się nie uda musiał byś coś na imieniny ale ma je dopiero 23 Grudnia a mamy Lipiec tak więc jeszcze czasu masz ale na spokojnie mógłbyś coś dla niej przygotować i ja ci w tym pomogę i jeszcze upłynie trochę czasu i to będzie idealny moment na wyznanie tego co do niej czujesz, no chyba ze chcesz jej to powiedzieć w dzień jej urodzi, ale uprzedzam za długo będziesz czekał i w tedy ktoś może ci ją z pod nosa buchnąć. Tak więc ja bym coś ekstra zrobił na jej imieniny i w tedy jej powiedział i ... (CZ)- Szczerbek?- przerwałem mu w połowie jego monologu. (SZ)- Co? (CZ)- Powiedź mi co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił co? (SZ)- Zgiął byś. (CZ)- O tak to jest prawda. Jeszcze mam do ciebie dwie rzeczy. (SZ)- No dawaj. (CZ)- Nie wiem czy już ci mówiłem ale jesteś cudowny a po drugie tobie chyba też spodobała się jedna smoczyca i to pewnie od tej samej dziewczyny co? (SZ)- Oj tam oj tam lepiej już wracajmy bo jest już późna godzina. Tak się zagadaliśmy że nawet nie zauważyliśmy która jest godzina lepiej wracajmy jak chcemy koło 7.00 wyruszyć do Dagura. (CZ)- Masz rację wracały- Szczerbatek ma rację nie mogę za wcześnie powiedzieć jej moich uczuć do niej bo się wystraszy ale także nie mogę za późno bo mi ją ktoś zwinie moja jedyna szansa to jej imieniny i wykombinuje coś takiego że wszyscy zapamiętają to do końca życia. Rozdział 7 Do domu wróciliśmy ok. 1.00 więc trochę nam zleciało na rozmowie. Jest właśnie godzina 6.30 . Od pół godziny lecimy już na wyspę dagura ale widać ją już na horyzoncie. Ledwo wylądowaliśmy a od razu przywitał nas dagur. D( Dagur) - Bracie jak miło cię wreszcie widzieć. Coś ci dziwnie długo zajęło dzisiaj to leczenie do nas były jakieś komplikacje? Cz- Nie spokojnie po prostu poszliśmy dzisiaj późno spać i szczerbatek leciał niewyspany. D- Rozumiem. Są jakieś wieści z archipelagu? Cz- To co zwykle Drago coraz częściej poluje na smoki. D- To niedobrze no ale nie na ten temat tu przybyłem aby rozmawiać. Jak widzisz bracie wyspa dobrze się rozwija smoki bardzo nam pomagają. Ryby również łowimy z ich pomocą, drewno również zbieramy z ich pomocą i szybciej dzięki temu idzie robienie łodzi. Cz- Widzę że smoki wam służą, co za każdym razem jestem to macie coraz lepsza ta wyspę. D- A u ciebie słychać coś nowego czy tak jak było wcześniej? Cz- Pozmieniało się trochę 2 dni temu odnalazłem mamę która podobno miała być martwa, ale najważniejsze pamiętasz jak ci kiedyś opowiadałem, że dni mi się pewna czarno włosa dziewczyna? - On tylko pokiwał głową - no to spotkałem ją razem z mamą. D- Popatrz jakie to życie potrafi być zaskakujące. Słuchaj jest taka nieprzyjemna sprawa kończy nam się rozejm z Berk i musimy podpisać nowy pakiet a tradycja nakazuje podpisać to smocza krwią a dobrze wiesz że ja już czegoś takiego niet toreluje i nie wiem co w takiej sytuacji zrobić. Cz- No nie wiem to powiedz że ty już tej tradycji nie uznajesz a zarówno żeby było skuteczniej to podpisze cię to własną krwią i to będzie taka przysięga że jak jedna wyspa będzie zagrożona to druga musi ruszyć jej na ratunek. D- Bracie powiedz mi co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? Cz- Jednym słowem czy cała litanią? - odrazy wybuchliśmy śmiechem - najprościej zginąłbyś. D- A powiedz mi jaka jest ta twoja sama ze snów taka sama czy się różni jakoś? Cz- Powiem.ci tak ona jest idealna nic się nie różni od tej postaci że snu. Jest czarnowłosa ma niebieskie oczy i te same iskierki radości w nich jest cały czas uśmiechnięta jest jak anioł. D- To widzę bracie że cię porządnie wzięło no ale cóż taka jest miłość ale nie mów jej tego za szybko bo dziewczyna się przestraszy. Boże już ta pora zobacz jak się za gadaliśmy już jest ta godzina. Jesteś głodny? Cz- nie dzięki pójdę się już położyć bo rano jak najwcześniej chciałbym wylecieć bo muszę po załatwiać parę spraw.Dobranoc. D- Dobranoc - i tak pełen wrażeń poszedłem spać wcześniej myśląc o Victorii. ROZDZIAŁ 8 Od razu po wschodzie słońca razem z Szczerbatkiem wyruszyliśmy w kierunku domu uprzednio zawiadamiając na kartce Dagura że już nas nie ma na wyspie.Do domu lecieliśmy z jakieś 3 godziny. Jak dotarliśmy na miejsce przeżyliśmy razem z mordką nie mały szok na wyspie było jeszcze więcej smoków niż przed naszym wylotem. Wiedziałem już co to znaczy alfa zgodził się przenieść sanktuarium.Po wejściu do domu od razu coś a raczej ktoś rzucił mi się na szyję a była to oczywiście nie kto inny jak Victoria. Cz- Aż tak się stęskniłaś nie było mnie tylko jeden dzień. V- O jeden dzień za dużo. Cz- Victoria? V- Mhn Cz- Bo Szczerbaty będzie zazdrosny. Val- Victoria a może mi też pozwolisz się przytulić co? - Victoria odsunęła się niechętnie i na jej miejsce przyszła mama ale zastanawiam się kto ma mocniejszy uścisk. Gdy Przytuliła się do mnie Victoria to myślałem że mnie udusi a co dopiero mama. Cz- Mamo, udusisz mnie.- Od razu w trybie natychmiastowym się odemnie odsunęła. Val- Wybacz, a jak tam u Dagura? Cz- Dobrze, niedługo płyną podpisać rozejm z Berk- i tu mama momentalnie zbladła- wyspa dobrze funkcjonuje więc prawdopodobnie nie ma żadnych zastrzeżeń.Właśnie jaki dziś dzień? V- Czwartek a co? Cz- Szczerbatek zbieramy się idziemy odwiedzić przyjaciela. Val- Jakiego? Cz- Jak to jakiego Drago Krwawdonia - nie musieliśmy razem ze Szczerbatkiem szukać daleko bo zanim się obejrzeliśmy to już leżeliśmy na statku łowców a następnie w więzieniu. Dr(Drago)_ No proszę kogo tu mamy, znowu się spotykamy. Cz- Ślepy nie jestem przecież widzę. Dr- Widzę że jesteś w świetnym humorze może teraz mi powiesz jak ty robisz że wszystkie smoki cię słuchają? Cz- Po moim trupie. Dr- Da się załatwić. Abraks! Ab(Abraks)- Tak panie? Dr- Zabierz naszego gościa na tortury a potem wezwij do mnie generała wojska bo musimy ustalić plan do ataku na Berk. Ab- Oczywiście- i tak jak Drago kazał zostałem zaprowadzony na tortury, które wymierzy mi prawdopodobnie swoim ukochanym bacikiem, ale nie pojął jednego ja jestem na niego już odporny to nie robi na mnie różnicy. 10 minut później Dr- No dobrze a teraz zajmiemy się tobą- i tak jak podejrzewałem wziął swojego pana bacika i bił mnie nim przez następne 3 godziny a na sam koniec wrzucił do celi. Nie wiem może było ok. 19.00 a o 19.30 mnie tam już nie było. Musiałem jak najszybciej dotrzeć do domu a następnie wysłać straszliwca do Dagura z informacją że trzeba będzie pomóc Berk bo Drago zamierza je zaatakować. ROZDZIAŁ 9 PO napisaniu przeze mnie listu do pokoju wpadła mama i Victoria. Na szybko wyjaśniłem im co się dzieje i mimo mojej niechęci musimy ratować Berk. Mama jak się od tym dowiedziała to momentalnie zbladła jak trup. Po zawiadomieniu również dziewczyn poszedłem poinformować o tym alfę. Ustaliliśmy wspólnie, a raczej ja ustaliłem, że alfa zostaje w sanktuarium a ja razem z częścią smoków i leżem koło Berk zaatakujemy Drago. Wyruszyliśmy na Berk następnego dnia o świcie, po drodze spotykając Dagura, gdzie wyjaśniłem mu całą sytuację. Po dopłynięciu na Berk ,odrazu było widać nie chęć ludzi co do nas. Potem do portu przyszedł Stoik, patrząc po mamie odrazu się zestresowała. S(stoik)- Czego tu chcecie?! D- Spokojnie Stoik, przypłynęliśmy cię poinformować, że jutro dopłyną tutaj statki niejakiego Drago Krwawdonia i tak jak wynika z naszego rozejmu musimy ci pomóc, a Ci jeźdźcy to moi przyjaciele i także postanowili tobie pomóc.Więc na twoim miejscu i wioski przygotowałbym cię na wojnę. <> Statki drago już było widać na horyzoncie i to bardzo.Stoik zaczął wszystkich zaganiać do zbrojowni i wspólnie z Pyskaczem rozdawali broń. Ledwie skończyli, rozległy się rogi obwieszczające przybycie wroga. Zaczęli cumować na plaży, tam też wszyscy się udali. - Kto was uprzedził o naszym przybyciu? - spytał zły Drago. Jeszcze mnie nie zauważył. - Chciałeś powiedzieć chyba ataku, a nie przybyciu - powiedziałem głośno. - No cóż, ja ich poinformowałem - po tym zacząłem rozmawiać po smoczemu. Z wody wyłonił się oszołomostrach. - Hejka! Ale ty wiesz, że Drago mógłbyś zabić jednym krokiem i byłbyś wolny? - spytałem po smoczemu olbrzyma. - Ha, widzisz, kogo ja mam po swojej stronie, wygram na pewno! - krzyknął Drago. Nie zwróciłem na niego najmniejszej uwagi. - Bił mnie jak byłem mały, wyrwał mi srebrny kieł i teraz się go boję - wyznał oszołomostrach. - Jak masz na imię? - Falco - Ładne. - Mogę ci pomóc, ale mnie uwolnij od tego potwora - zaproponował Falco. - Z przyjemnością. Pomożesz w walce? - Z całą pewnością. Gdzie mogę później zamieszkać? - Smocze Sanktuarium? Dużo smoków i towarzystwo drugiego oszołomostracha - zaproponowałem. - Wspaniale. Rozpuścisz łańcuchy? - pstryknąłem. Kilka śmiertników zabrało się za roztapianie. Szybko poszło, w końcu zębacze mają najgorętszy ogień... - Teraz nam pomożesz? - Oczywiście - przypatrzył mi się uważniej. - Zaraz! Ty jesteś smoczym władcą? - A i owszem - oszołomostrach przeszedł i stanął za mną. - Ale jak?! - Drago był wściekły. - Widzisz? To jest panowanie nad smokami. To jest zyskanie lojalności smoka! Nie zdobędziesz tego siłą Drago! - Skąd niby wiesz w jaki sposób wytresowałem smoki?! - Serio myślisz, że nie mam szpiegów? - za mną znikąd pojawiły się zmiennoskrzydłe. - Nadal mam ogromną armię smoków i ludzi! - krzyknął zły Drago - Czyżby? - zaśmiałem się po czym głośno ryknąłem w niebo. W tłumaczeniu znaczyło to mniej więcej, że nie musicie służyć temu złemu człowiekowi, możecie go teraz porzucić i stać się wolnymi smokami. Wszystkie smoki wzniosły się w górę i wisiały w powietrzu za mną. Pstryknąłem palcami. Wyłoniła się czerwona śmierć i ogromniaste stado smoków. - I co Drago? Nadal jesteś taki pewien, że wygrasz? - Do ataku! - wrzasnął Drago. Jednak ludzie z Berk mało walczyli. Czerwona śmierć zionęła ogniem w obie floty naraz. Ludzie zaczęli wyskakiwać do wody i uciekać na ląd. W tym momencie Natarł oszołomostrach, tworząc lodową barierę, aby ludzie nie mogli wyjść z wody. Przy okazji jedną czwartą armii zamroził. Teraz natarli mieszkańcy Berk i smoki. Wyciągnięto pułapki. Sporo smoków zaczęło spadać zaplątane w sieci. Czerwona śmierć widząc to, znowu zionęła ogniem. W końcu smoki są ognioodporne, a sieci nie. Niektóre statki zaczęły się wycofywać, ale Dark wytworzył lodowy mur. - Co Szczerbatku? Dołączamy się do walki? - wystartowałem równo z mamą i Chmuroskokiem. Dopiero teraz Stoik zwrócił uwagę na czteroskrzydłego smoka. Wydawało się, jakby nagle w jego oczach zalśniły łzy, ale mogło to być równie dobrze złudzenie, bo po chwili dalej walczył. Nagle poczułem, że spadamy. Nie! Jakaś sieć w nas trafiła! Spadaliśmy w sam środek floty wroga. Już byłem pewny, że to będzie mój koniec, kiedy... Uff, czerwona śmierć zionęła ogniem. Każdy, zarówno z Berk, jak i z wrogów myślał, że to mój koniec. - Widzicie, smoczy jeździec zginął! - usłyszałem krzyk Drago. - Niekoniecznie! - wylecieliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem z ognia. (Jest wzmianka w prologu nie wiem czy ktoś pamięta) - Jak ty przeżyłeś?! Powinieneś być martwy! - wrzasnął Drago. - No już, nie krzycz tak, nie pierwszy raz tak robię - ziewnąłem. - Wkurzasz mnie coraz bardziej! - Już, trzęsę się ze strachu - parsknąłem. - Widzisz, przegrałeś. Już każdy oprócz ciebie jest martwy. Mógłbym dać Ci łódź i kazać się wynosić, ale to byłby błąd. Bo wtedy na pewno za ileś lat powróciłbyś, by zemścić się na niewinnych mieszkańcach wioski - i wbiłem mu w serce moje piekło Rozdział 10 Od razu po tym wszystkim podbiegła do mnie mama i mocno mnie przytuliła a po niej Victoria ale ta to niestety mocniej i dłużej. Będą przytulany przez Victorię spojrzałem na resztę wioski i sądząc po minie stoik zaczął coś podejrzewać względem mamy. (Cz)- Mamo, Stoik chyba coś podejrzewa.- powiedziałem to oczywiście szeptem (V)- Rzeczywiście (Cz)- Wiesz co mamo idź mu powiedz kim jesteś, a jak by chciał żebyś została,to..to zostań jeśli chcesz nie przejmuj się mną dam sobie radę. (Vic)- No właśnie a poza tym będzie jeszcze miał mnie- odrazu się na nią spojrzałem- no co w końcu cię znalazłem chyba nie myślałeś,że teraz pozwolę Ci odemnie zwiać. (CZ)- Mamo ty lepiej idź do chmurka bo Stoik zrobi mu jeszcze krzywdę.-Mama zrobiła tak jak jej radziłem ,Stoik od razu przeniósł na nią swój wzrok. (s)- Val to naprawdę ty?- Mama zdjęła maskę, nie minęła nawet sekunda a Stoik ją pocałował. Jak skończyli postanowiłem iść i ją poinformować, że wracam do domu. (CZ)-Val jak i Vic wracamy do domu ,a ty rób co chcesz. (S)- Jeźdźcu? (CZ)-Tak? (S)-Dziękuje za pomoc w ratowaniu wyspy, ale jak możesz powiedz mi wyglądało to tak jakbyście się znali od dawna. (CZ)-Bo tak jest. (S)-Jak to? (CZ)-Od 5 lat co tydzień ląduje u niego w więzieniu- tu zauważyłem, że zaczęła słuchać nas cała wioska- co czwartek byłem bity do kości, a to jedynie dla tego, że nie chciałem powiedzieć mu jak się tresuje smoki, a mimo to odrazu tego samego dnia w nocy razem ze Szczerbatkiem uciekamy do domu.Coś się stało?- po powiedzeniu stoikowi że od pięciu lat widziałem,że lekko spochmurniał. (S)- Pięć lat temu zaginą mój syn ,został porwany przez nocną furię. (CZ)- Powiem tak ,na całym archipelagu są tylko dwie nocne furie, więc to musiała być któraś z nich.- tu wskazałem na smoki. (S)-Czkawka to naprawdę ty? (CZ)- A mogłem siedzieć cicho, dobra Victoria spadamy , a wy macie siedzieć cicho i nikomu nie mówić kim jest Smoczy Jeździec. Mamo odwiedź nas kiedyś SAMA.- przytuliłem ją jeszcze szybko i wsiadłem a raczej próbowałem,no właśnie próbowałem gdyż zatrzymał mnie Stoik łapiąc za ramie.Od razu zesztywniałem i przypomniałem sobie scenę jak miałem 11 lat i weszłem do domu, miałem już iść na górę ale stoik złapał mnie za ramię, wziął swój topór ,zrobił mi ranę na nodze , a ja nie mogąc wytrzymać z bólu upadłem na ziemię , a on tylko kopną mnie jeszcze w tą ranę oraz w brzuch a na sam koniec w głowę wtedy straciłem przytomność na 3 dni,a Stoik wmówił reszcie, że znalazł mnie takiego w domu, nagle wróciłem do rzeczywistości przez delikatny dotyk na policzku, okazało się, że była to Victoria- Lećmy już proszę- powiedziałem do niej błagalnym tonem a ta tylko kiwnęła głową wsiadła na swoją towarzyszkę i polecieliśmy w końcu do domu. (Vic)-Czkawka powiedz mi dlaczego gdy Stoik- na to imię się wzdrygnąłem - to tak zesztywniałeś. Oczywiście jak nie chcesz to nie mów, po prostu jestem bardzo ciekawa. (CZ)-Gdy miałem 11 lat Stoick złapał mnie w ten sam sposób ale lepiej będzie jak zacznę od początku gdy miałem 11 lat weszłem do domu, miałem już iść na górę ale stoik złapał mnie za ramię, wziął swój topór ,zrobił mi ranę na nodze , a ja nie mogąc wytrzymać z bólu upadłem na ziemię , a on tylko kopną mnie jeszcze w tą ranę oraz w brzuch a na sam koniec w głowę wtedy straciłem przytomność na 3 dni,a Stoik wmówił reszcie, że znalazł mnie takiego w domu. (VIC)-Przepraszam nie chciałam. (CZ)-Nic nie szkodzi, a teraz wracajmy do domu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania